Nine Lives
by Rekall
Summary: Yami gains a body for himself but something went wrong and the former Pharaoh ends up being half cat. When Yugi has to leave town, the only person available to babysit the half human, half cat is Seto Kaiba [SetoYami]
1. Kitty Troubles Again

**A/N - **I really wasn't going to post this tonight but I'm on a high after getting back from my midnight screening of _Revenge of the Sith _(very cool movie btw, it's the best _Star Wars_ movie since the _Empire Strikes Back_). Thanks goes to **Elektra** for coming up with this plot, **Dragon** for giving me a ton of ideas and **Dukie** cause she'd get mad if I left her out and I don't want to sleep on the couch tonight.

* * *

It had started simple enough. Both Yami and Bakura wanted bodies of their own so they put aside their differences and schemed to work together to accomplice their goal.

Finally late one night Yugi was woken up by the annoying ringing of the phone, it had been Bakura demanding to talk to the pharaoh. It turns out that the Thief King had discovered some ancient Egyptian spell and thought it was worth a try.

Immediately Yami hurried over to Ryou's apartment. Where upon walking inside the tidy apartment, Yami was surprised to find Malik sitting on the couch while stroking Bakura's pet cat Killer.

"I thought you were in Egypt," Yami said as he sat down in a chair opposite to the couch. Seeing the pharaoh, Killer jumped off Malik's lap and leaped up into Yami's. Suspiciously, as Yami did not trust anything that belonged to Bakura, he began petting the pet cat.

"Not enough hot gay boys there," Malik replied with a small shrug as he lounged backwards. Malik's reply really didn't come as a surprise to Yami. "I heard about you two's little plan so I offered to help."

Yami eyed Malik but he decided it would be best to get on with things. "So lets start."

"Patience Pharaoh," Bakura snarled. "I'm going first! Do you don how annoying it is having a goody-goody for a host? Damn Ryou won't let me have anything fun."

"Good for him," Yami quietly grumbled under his breath.

Standing up, Malik picked up the ancient book, the Book of Millennium Magic, that had been laying next to him. Speaking in the ancient tongue, Malik began reading the book.

A glowing light erupted from the Sennen Ring around Bakura's neck. The light blinded everyone in the room and in her attempt to escape Killer bit and scratched at Yami until the pharaoh released her. As the light faded, Yami was amazed to see both Bakura and Ryou standing in the middle of the living room. He really didn't think they would be able to pull it off.

Yami stood as Malik turned his attention to the pharaoh. Again Malik began reading from the book and this time the puzzle began to glow.

Yami could feel himself being separated from Yugi as his new body formed. As the light faded away Yami could sense they were not longer together. Happy, it wasn't until the light had completely disappeared that Yami heard Malik and Bakura cracking up.

"What's wrong? What did you two do?" he demanded to know with a frown upon his face. His ears were flat against his head and his tail twitched as he suspiciously looked at the psychos.

"Other Me…" Yugi quietly began and one of Yami's ears cocked towards Yugi's' voice so he could hear better without having to take his eyes off the two laughing individuals. Even Ryou had a smile on his face and was attempting to cover his mouth with a hand to hide his chuckling. "I think you should go looking a in a mirror."

Crossing his arms over his chest Yami glared at Malik and Bakura who were now on the floor because they had been laughing so hard. Yami stormed by them as he head towards the bathroom wondering what the hell was going on.

Reaching the bathroom, Yami looked into the mirror. Same crimson eyes, same tri-colored hair, his skin wasn't bronze like it had been when he'd been alive but that didn't matter, Bakura didn't get his original body either. Same black cat ears, same leather outfit he always wore.

Yami's eyes widen in alarm as he realized what was wrong. A strangled meow escaped his lips as he gasped in shock. In horror he watched his ears flicker around before turning his head to look at his black tail. Looking down at his hands he saw he also had claws instead of fingernails.

"Other Me?" Yugi asked sticking his head inside the bathroom. "Are you okay?"

"How could this happen?"

"We think some DNA of Killer's mixed in with my own, either from the scratch, bite or fur that was shed onto you. We already called Isis for help but she wont' be able to get away from work for at least a month. So it looks like you're stuck for a while."

"Why'd it have to be me and not the thief?" Yam moaned as he sank down onto the toilet. "Those two probably planned this. I knew something was up as soon as I saw Malik here."

"I doubt it," Yugi replied. "Ryou said they were both shocked for a few minutes while the glow was fading. Then they started cracking up once it sunk in. Speaking of them it's safe to come out. They retreated to Bakura's room and Ryou said they will be occupied for a while. Apparently the hot gay boy Malik was after was Bakura."

"Really? I would have figured Otogi."

"Or both," Yugi added with a roll of his eyes. "Anyway it's safe to go home now. Fortunately Jii-chan will understand and mom's still off visiting her sister helping with the new twins."

"At least something has finally gone my way tonight," Yami said with a sad sigh.

Saying goodbye to Ryou, Yugi and Yami head home under the safety of the darkness. Arriving there they found Yugi's grandfather waiting up for them. After a quick explanation, the two tri-haired teens headed to bed for some much needed sleep.

* * *

A week passed with no improvements from Yami. Unfortunately the half cat, half human pharaoh had to stay inside because of his unusual form. Despite Jounouchi, Anzu and Honda visiting each day Yami quickly found himself being bored from having to stay inside all the time. It didn't help matters that Bakura and Malik would often stop by and make out on the street in plain view of Yami. 

The weekend rolled around and Jii-chan left on a trip to America to visit Arthur Hopkins. The shop would be closed down while the eldest Mutou was away so fortunately they wouldn't have to worry about the game shop.

There was however a bigger problem they would have to deal with. Yugi's school break would be starting in another week and his mother already requested him to join her and his father in Tokyo. Yami could tell Yugi badly wanted to go, as it wasn't often he got to spend free time with his parents. At the same time however Yugi didn't want to leave Yami all alone.

"I'll be fine!" Yami told him for the hundredth time. "It'll only be two weeks until Isis gets here to help me out."

"But that's two weeks you'll have to spend locked up here!" Yugi protested. "It would be different if the others will be around but they'll be gone too. Jou's going to visit Shizuka and his mom, Anzu is going to NYC and Honda is off at pilot camp for his vacation. Even Ryou is going to Egypt to see his father. That leaves Malik and Bakura who haven't left you alone since it happened."

"Aibou, I'll be fine."

"I'll think about it," Yugi promised with a reluctant sigh. "We'll see what happens during the week."

Unfortunately for the tri-haired teens the week passed quicker then they expected and Yugi was left with the decision what to do two days before he was supposed to leave.

"I really want to go," Yugi sighed. "But I'm worried about leaving you alone."

Yami barely paid attention to Yugi as he spoke. Instead Yami's attention was drawn to the window and the bird that was flying around outside it. "Sure Aibou," Yami replied keeping his eyes trained on the bird while licking his lips.

Rolling his eyes, Yugi turned away from the young pharaoh. His eyes fell upon the TV where a commercial for Kaiba Land was playing. A smile appeared on Yugi's face as he watched the commercial. He didn't know why he didn't think of Kaiba before. Seto could be trusted with Yami's secret and Yugi knew he would be around as he no longer went to school and because he was busy building a big hug edition to Kaiba Land he wouldn't be away on business.

"Perfect," Yugi whispered to himself. Next to him on the couch Yami was now batting the window trying to get at the bird. There was a small gap between the couch and the window however making Yami have to lean across to reach the glass. Leaning too far Yami toppled onto the floor. It was then that Yugi knew he made the right decision.

* * *

"Aibou where are we going?" Yami inquired as he followed Yugi down the dark street. Waiting until after dark, Yugi suddenly announced to him they were going for a walk. Yami didn't question his aibou as he was glad to get out of the game shop but now he was beginning to worry that his aibou was up to something. 

"I'd just feel better if you weren't alone while I was gone," Yugi repeated. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning on the train and I don't want to worry about you the entire time."

"I don't need a babysitter Aibou," Yami replied with a sour look on his face. His hears flickered back on his head as he pouted.

"Don't think of it as a babysitter…" Yugi trailed off as he thought about it. "…think of it as your own little vacation! You'll get out of the game shop, be able to spend time a big home to roam around in and an even bigger yard with no neighbors to see you!"

"Why am I not liking the sounds of this," Yami grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "You said it yourself the two idiots are going to be the only ones around and I'm not staying with them!"

"I had forgotten about someone," Yugi assured him with a fake cheery smile on his face. "He doesn't know yet but he can be trusted."

"Oh no…" Yami trailed off as they stopped in front of the large gates. Behind the gates was a huge white mansion. It dawned on him who Yugi had been referring too. "No way! No way Aibou! We're going home now!"

"Relax will you," Yugi replied with a roll of his eyes. "Kaiba can be trusted, you'll have more space here and company with Mokuba and Kaiba around. Besides it's too late, I already pressed the button for the intercom."

_"What do you want Mutou?" _Seto's silky smooth voice came through the intercom.

"How can you see us?" Yami demanded to know as he looked around. His ears were moving rapidly trying to pick up any small noises.

_"Security cameras, moron. I see you're now free from Yugi but why the hell are you dressed up as a cat?"_

"Kai-ba!" Yami growled, wanting to say more but Yugi jumped in.

"That's what we wanted to see you about Kaiba-kun," the tri-haired teen explained. "Could you let us in?"

Seto didn't reply but the large gates swung open. As Yami and Yugi entered the Kaiba property, the gates swung close again trapping them inside whether they liked it or not. Walking towards the front door, it opened before they could reach it and Seto's tall lanky frame blocked the doorway.

"So what is it?" he demanded to know, clearly not going to allow them inside.

Knowing it was best not to keep Seto waiting, Yugi quickly explained what had happened including his plan on having Yami to stay there while.

"Why should I?" Seto huffed. "Keeping Yami here means I'll have to give all the servants weeks off while I baby sit the kitten."

"I think we should do it! I've always wanted a cat!"

Yami scowled at the comment and flattered his ears while Yugi quietly chuckled next to him. Seto meanwhile turned his head to speak to Mokuba. "You're supposed to be in bed."

"When have I ever done what I'm told Niisama?"

"Point taken."

"Please Niisama! The staff deserves a break anyway. We can manage by ourselves for a little while."

"Fine," Seto grumbled and the younger Kaiba brother's face lit up. "Show Yami around while I drive Yugi home and get Yami's things."

"Okay Niisama!" Reaching around his brother, Mokuba grabbed Yami's wrist and dragged him inside.

Mokuba continued to quickly drag Yami throughout the mansion showing him all the many rooms and electronic gizmos they had. By the time Seto returned twenty minutes later Yami had seen the entire mansion but still had no clue where anything was as the place was so big and the tour was so quick.

"Here," Seto said tossing the light blue duffle bag at Yami. The cat pharaoh easily caught it, his claws digging into the weak material.

"Where am I to sleep?"

"Yugi didn't provide a cat bed for you. Or a litter box for that matter. Try not to go all over the place."

"Kaiba!"

"Niisama!"

"Fine…Mokuba show Yami to the room next to yours. I'll be in my office working so don't disturb me." Turning around the brunt billionaire began walking in the other direction. "That goes for you too Mokuba since you were supposed to be in bed an hour ago."

"Okay Niisama!" Mokuba yelled after his brother before turning his attention to the part human, part cat. "Come on Yami, I'll show you where you'll be staying."

The room was nice. It was decorated in rich dark purple and cream colors. Dropping his bag onto the floor, Yami plopped down on the king size bed. It was soft but firm, much nicer then his bed at home, although Yami suspected that all of Seto's guestrooms where just as nice.

Changing into boxes and an undershirt, Yami climbed into the big bed. It was pretty late since Yugi had waited until long into the night before deciding it was safe for them to head to the Kaiba Mansion. Yami closed his eyes as he settled down only sleep did not come. Ever since the incident two weeks ago, Yami had developed problems of sleeping. Often he spent the nights, prowling around the game shop trying to keep entertained.

With a frustrated sigh, Yami rolled out of the bed and padded across the room. Peeking out the door, Yami found the hallway black. Ever since the transformation, Yami was able to see well enough in the dark so lights were not a problem.

Snooping down the hallway, Yami quickly found a closed door with light streaming from under the doorframe. Curiously, Yami placed an ear up against the door to see if he could hear anything inside. Faintly he could make out the light taping of a keyboard.

Knowing Seto was inside, a smirk appeared on Yami's face. Wanting to get back for his cat comments earlier that night, Yami raised his claws to the door and began scratching at wood. Deep cuts were made into the door.

From the other side of the door, the typing halted and footsteps were heard storming forward. The door flung open and Yami was met with the angry face of a ticked off CEO.

"What the hell are you doing?" Seto tried ignoring the fact that Yami was standing in front of him half naked but was failing. He had to admit the pharaoh had a nice body despite his feline features.

"Nothing," Yami replied with a look of fake innocence on his face as he studied his claws.

"Shouldn't you be asleep Cat?"

"Jeez, I was just sharpening my claws. It's something _all_ cats do!"

"You haven't!" Seto's eyes widen as his head spun around to look at the door. "Yami!"

"Oops."

"You're paying for this door," Seto growled as he turned his eyes back to the pharaoh and glared at him.

"How?" Yami asked with a satisfied smirk upon his face. "I have no job and not many people will be willing to hire half cat people, especially ones from 3000 years ago and who still have shadow powers…"

"You're paying for it somehow," the billionaire declared. Slamming the door shut, Seto retreated back into his office to finish up his work.

Leaving Seto's office, Yami continued his prowl through the Kaiba mansion. Heading down the stairs Yami wandered into the Kaiba's private movie theater.

Sitting down in one of the authentic movie seats, Yami head the complicated remote in his hand that he had picked up off a table on his way into the room. Not knowing what the buttons were for, the half cat began pressing many buttons at random.

Sound blared from the multiple speakers set up around the room. Frantically Yami tried to make the sound stop by pressing more buttons but he only succeeded in making the picture on the huge screen come alive.

Dropping the remote to the floor, Yami jumped to his feet and ran to the door expecting to find Seto ready to yell at him again. Instead no one was there waiting for him and as the door swung back close Yami realized it was because the theater was in a sound proof room.

With a sigh of relief, Yami continued on. His stomach was rumbling so he tired seeking out the kitchen in the general area that Mokuba showed him. A half hour later he finally arrived at his destination.

To no surprise, Seto's kitchen was state of the art. Half of the things in it, Yami had no clue what they were for. The curious side of him wanted to test some of the equipment out but after his experience with the theater Yami knew enough to leave everything alone.

Searching the refrigerator Yami found nothing that appealed to him that did not require cooking. The cupboards also turned up nothing except for a half eaten bag of chocolate chip cookies.

Yami inhaled the cookies quickly, not caring about the crumbs and empty bag he left on the counter. He then decided to move on, leaving the kitchen and wandering down the hall past a number of rooms until he reached a place that hadn't been on Mokuba's tour.

Curiosity once again over came the pharaoh and he pushed opened the door. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness an odd smell over came his senses. Wondering what the smell was, Yami took cautious steps forward he soon found the floor disappearing under his feet as he fell into the indoor pool.

Panicking, Yami's head bobbed out of the water calling for help while he continued to splash around trying to grab onto the edge of the pool.

"What the hell happened here?" Yami heard Seto say as he finally managed to stay a float as he coughed, trying to get all the water out of his mouth that he had swallowed.

Looking up Yami found Seto standing at the pool's edge with Mokuba behind him who was rubbing his eyes awake. With an annoyed growled Seto reached down to pull Yami out of the water.

"I told you to go to bed! Not go messing around my home!"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't sleep!"

Crimson and blue eyes locked as the two rivals glared at each other, neither of them giving in to the other. Finally though the cool air began to set in for Yami who began shivering from being wet. The tri-haired teen hugged himself trying to stay warm.

"Here," Seto said handing him a towel. Yami, who hadn't been paying attention do to his shivering, wondered where Seto had gotten it since Mokuba had already headed back to bed and he didn't think the brunet would have cared enough to have gotten it himself.

"Thank you Kaiba," Yami quietly replied wrapping the towel around his shoulders. His shivers soon faded away but he was still cold.

"Go get changed," Seto advised. "Then go to bed for real this time. Exploring strange places will only get you into trouble."

Seto made a hasty exit leaving Yami to stare after him wondering why Seto had turned nice all of a sudden. With a shrug of his shoulders, Yami exited the pool room as well to follow orders for once in his life.


	2. Pretty in Pink

**A/N - **Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter. I always get nervious when I post something new and I'm glad so many people like it. For all those who ask yes I love cats. Those of you who know FFXI, it should come as no surprise that I play as a Mithra in that game. And yes, Rapan's dj with neko Yami is one of my favourites (in case anyone was wondering).

Kiaba'sgurrl - If you see this I suggest you read (and review) _Chale Jao_. It's the prequel of _Dil Chahata Hai_ and it's pretty short. Also (since you asked), Pysche (aka Dukie) is my internet wife. We hit it off quickly when she began stalking me and were soon playing pranks on everyone we knew. The wife thing started up cause we can and will fight like an old married couple.

* * *

Yami slept late into the morning while the Kaiba brothers went about their daily business. It wasn't until well after 10am when the half-cat human awoke to the sound of his stomach rumbling.

Yami dressed quickly; pulling on one of his many tight leather pants. Fortunately for Yami, after the incident Yugi had taken time to cut holes in many of Yami's pants so his tail had someplace to go. Yami hadn't exactly been trilled when Yugi began destroying some of his favorite leather pants but the younger Mutou had promised the ancient pharaoh to take him on a shopping spree when he had turned back normal.

Yami finished dressing by pulling on a sleeveless crimson top that brought out his eyes and his normal black boots. Making sure the Sennen Puzzle was safe around his neck on its chain, his normal leather buckle collar was in place, and that his wrists were covered in various bracelets, Yami headed out of his room to track down the tall brunet to demand some food.

The search ended quickly as Yami found Seto in the first place he looked. He found the CEO once again in his home office, busy working away, typing on his computer.

"Feed me Seto! I'm hungry!"

"You certainly are demanding like a cat," Seto muttered as he continued to study the computer screen, not bothering to look up at his houseguest.

"Kaiba…"

"Lazy too. Mokuba and I have already been to the store while your lazy ass was fast asleep; something you should have been doing last night."

"You know if you don't cook me something, I'll just have to find something for myself. I'll warn you now, I've never cooked before. Not in this life or the past. You're risking a highly expensive kitchen if you don't feed me yourself."

The typing paused and Seto looked up at Yami with an angry glare on his face. "Fine," he sneered before a smirk crossed his face. "I'll feed you."

Yami, satisfied that he would be fed, didn't notice the look of sheer enjoyment on Seto's face as they walked together towards the kitchen.

Upon reaching the kitchen Yami sat down at the mahogany kitchen table and drummed his fingers against the wooden tabletop while watching Seto busy himself at the counter preparing Yami's food. Behind Yami his tail twitched back and forth as he impatiently waited for his meal.

The grinding sound of the eclectic can opener stopped heard the plopping sound of the can's contents dropping down into a bowl.

"Here," Seto said sliding the pink cat bowl across the table so that it landed in front of half-cat person. _Yami_ was written in scripted lettering outside the bowl and in the bowl was canned cat food.

"Kaiba!" Yami flattened his ears and glared across the table at the tall brunet who was openly laughing now.

"Now don't make a mess or you'll have to eat on the floor," Seto laughed as he strolled towards the room's exit. In frustrated anger Yami threw the pink dish after him barely missing the CEO as the food splattered all over the titled checkered floor.

"Hn. Just for that you won't get your present and you get to clean up the mess instead."

"Present?" Yami asked brightening up. His ears were now up and alert as his tail swayed back and forth. "You bought me a present?"

"Of course. You are my guest after all."

"Can I have it?"

"…Maybe…if you clean up the mess."

"But I'm still hungry!"

Seto debated over the situation. He certainly had no plans to cook Yami anything but for his plan to work later and to get Yami to clean up the mess he would have to be nice for the time being.

Forcing a fake cheery smile, Seto walked back into the kitchen and began gathering up some things. He then placed the bowl of cereal down in front of Yami with a carton of milk next to it.

"Happy?"

"It'll do."

"Good. Afterwards, clean up the mess and then stay out of trouble for the rest of the morning. If you last that long with no further incidents you'll get your present."

Yami nodded his head as Seto strolled away leaving the former pharaoh to eat his cereal. Once finished eating Yami was going to just leave the mess where it was but then the promise of his present returned to Yami's mind. Yami normally wouldn't trust the brunet CEO but he had been sweet last night when he pulled Yami out of the pool. Therefore Yami decided that it was probably safe to accept his gift.

With a heavy sigh, Yami reluctantly began cleaning up the food he had spilled. He could hardly believe that _he_, a former pharaoh, was reduced to doing work of a slave.

"This present better be worth it," Yami muttered under his breath as he rinsed off the disgusting pink bowl in the kitchen sink. Not knowing where Seto wanted the stupid bowl, Yami left it there, now finally free to continue to explore the huge mansion.

As Yami walked throughout his temporary home, his eyes kept on falling to the windows and the freedom that lay beyond them. Except for his trip to Seto's place the night before it had been so long since Yami was able to be outside to allow the bright sun to warm his body and lay on the rich green grass.

Yami pondered his situation. Yugi had said he would be allowed to go out at the Kaiba mansion since Seto's property was so big and lived away from everyone else. And Seto had said nothing either about not being allowed out so Yami figured it must be safe.

After a five-minute hike throughout the mansion, Yami finally found the sliding doors that lead to the backyard. Walking a short distance away from the mansion, Yami plopped down on the ground, laying stretched out on his back; his tail laid next to him with only the very tip of twitching in content.

A deep purr escaped Yami while he closed his eyes and settled down for a nap.

* * *

Yami winched his eyes shut as drops of water hit his closed eyelids. 

_'Figures'_, Yami angrily thought. _'I finally get settled in and it starts to rain.'_ That was when Yami noticed that the water was only hitting his face and no other part of his body.

Snapping his eyes open, Yami stared up into the smiling face of Mokuba who had a water gun almost as big as himself in his hands which was pointed at the former Pharaoh.

"I see you're awake," Mokuba happily grinned. "Good. That means we can play."

"Play?" Yami inquired and Mokuba pointed to something on the ground next to the half-cat human. Turning his head, Yami found the much smaller water gun laying next to him.

"Mokuba..."

"Niisama said you'd play with me! He said if you don't, you don't get your present!"

Yami growled as he silently cursed Seto's name. He was fast catching on to Seto's game plan. Use the promise of a present to get him to do anything Seto wanted. Then when the time came to get the present Seto would make up some excuse of how he wasn't good enough and won't get it.

"How do I know, I'm even getting a present?" Yami challenged. "All I have is your brother's word that it exists."

"I was there when he picked it out!" Mokuba argued.

"Were you also there when he picked out that cat bowl?"

"That was a joke! He would never seriously consider making you use it."

"Yeah right," Yami muttered under his breath so that the raven-haired kid couldn't hear him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Yami sighed as he sat up and picked up the water gun with one of his clawed hands.

"You do realize playing with water isn't the best way for a cat to have fun don't you? Couldn't we go inside and play video games or something? You love video games."

"You'd just beat me and that's no fun. This is a game where I can actually win!"

"Game?" Yami questioned as he eyed his water gun with newfound interest. "What kind of game?"

"The game of get the other person wet!" Mokuba laughed as he sent a spray of water once more into Yami's face before darting a few meters away.

Wanting revenge, Yami jumped to his feet as water hit him in his chest soaking the front of his sleeveless t-shirt. Taking aim, Yami tried firing back at the youngster only to find that it didn't work.

"You have to fill it first!" Mokuba called, his voice filled with laugher. This time he hit Yami's hair with water, forcing the former pharaoh to wipe his dripping wet bangs from his eyes.

"Mokuba stop!" Yami yelled as his shoulder was hit. With a hiss, Yami dropped his own water gun to the ground and began running back to the Kaiba mansion to get away. After him chased Mokuba who continued spraying water at Yami's back.

Rushing towards the sliding glass door, Yami didn't realize that it was close as he madly tried to escape Mokuba. Hitting the glass head on, Yami fell backwards smacking the back of his head against the cement walkway.

"Niisama!" Was the last thing Yami heard before he blacked out.

* * *

"He's coming around," Yami heard a female voice say. Alarmed that someone else had seen him, Yami snapped opened his eyes to find the face pale skinned woman with bluish-white hair and bright blue eyes. "He has a mild concussion but that's it. Keep an eye on him for a few days and call me if he gets worst." 

"Thank you doctor." As the woman stood up and moved away, Seto came into Yami's view and kneeled down next to him.

"I'm really sorry Yami," Mokuba said. Turning his head, Yami found he was laying on a couch in Seto's living room. The blue-eyed woman was standing near the coffee table as she packed up the medicine bag she brought with her. "I never met for you to get hurt."

"T's okay," Yami murmured as he re-closed his eyes wanting some more sleep.

"Stay awake Yami," Seto quietly commanded nudging Yami with his hand. Yami's eyes slid back open and he was surprised to see that the brunet was so concerned about him.

"Okay."

"Mokuba escort the doctor out."

"Sure! Come on Kisara!"

"Can she be trusted?" Yami asked referring to the doctor, once she and Mokuba had left. Vaguely she looked familiar to Yami but his pounding head kept him from thinking clearly.

"Yes. Kisara has looked after both Mokuba and I since our days at the orphanage. During our days with Gozaburo we could always count on Kisara to secretly mend our wounds without him knowing."

"She seems familiar."

"Yes, I thought so too when I met her. I guess she just has one of those faces."

"Maybe," Yami quietly murmured. "What happened anyway?"

"You were an idiot who crashed into my door. Fortunately you have such a thick head you weren't hurt very much."

"Can I have my present yet?"

"Is that all you're still thinking about?" Seto asked with surprise and Yami nodded his head. "Later…when you're feeling better."

"But I want it now. You said I could have it if I was good."

"Getting a concussion and worrying us half to death does not classify as being good."

"You were worried about me?"

"Of course not!" Seto scoffed. "I was worried that I would be sued for allowing you to die. Not to mention have a body to dispose of without anyone knowing. My influence over the city only extends so far."

"Yeah I supposed it was pretty far fetched for me to think you actually cared," Yami sarcastically replied, which Seto ignored.

"Relax for a while and try not to further kill yourself," Seto commanded as he stood up. "I'll wake you when lunch is ready."

"Thanks Kaiba," Yami whispered, closing his eyes; already drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Get up!" a voice demanded followed by the vibrations of the couch shaking as someone kicked it. 

Flickering his eyes open, Yami looked up at Seto who was holding a tray with a bowl of soup on it.

"No pink cat bowl this time?"

"It wasn't big enough," Seto replied as he placed the tray down on the coffee table that was in front of the couch. "How are you feeling now?"

"Fine until you started kicking the couch. Now I have a headache."

"My hands were full. I had to wake you up somehow."

As Yami sat up so he could eat, Seto sat down next to him. "Honestly, I'm amazed that you actually made me something this time."

"I'm trying not to get sued remember," Seto replied with a small smile on his face.

"Of course."

While Yami ate, Seto silently sat next to him; keeping his eyes trained on the half-cat looking for any signs of illness. Although Seto did not want to admit it, he had been greatly concerned when he had heard Mokuba yelling his name a few hours ago. The last thing he expected when he agreed to watch Yami was for something to happen to him.

"Can I have my present now?" Yami asked once he had finished the soup. "I feel fine except for a slight headache."

"I guess so," Seto replied as he stood up and left the room to retrieve the gift. A few minutes later the CEO returned, holding something behind his back. "Close your eyes," the brunet commanded.

Yami did what he was told and he felt the couch sink next to him as Seto sat back down. Yami tensed when he felt Seto's hands touch his neck as the brunet undid the thick leather collar he always wore. "Seto…" Yami questioned as a new collar was slipped around his neck, this one much skinner then the last one. "You didn't buy me a cat collar did you?"

"You've never called me Seto before," the brunet replied, ignoring the question. The CEO finished clasping the collar shut; he then removed his hands from Yami's neck and sat back. "You can open your eyes now."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to hate this present?" Yami sighed as he raised a hand to touch the collar that was now around his neck only to get it slapped away by one of Seto's hands.

"Since you're feeling better get your lazy ass off my couch and go look for yourself."

"Yes _Master_," Yami dryly replied as he stood and began walking to the hallway where he knew there was a full-length mirror. To his annoyance he heard a jingling sound as he walked.

"Master…I like that!"

"You would," Yami muttered reaching the mirror. Looking at his reflection, Yami narrowed his eyes when he saw the small leather collar with ruby hearts that were located all around it. The jewels matched his eyes nicely and he really wouldn't mind the collar if it hadn't been for the annoying bell that Seto insisted on attaching to it.

"You're the one who wanted your present right away," Seto laughed from where he stood in the doorway, which attached to the living room. Wanting to see Yami's reaction the brunet had followed him.

"Gee…thanks for the thoughtfulness."

Seto's laugher continued to echo throughout the mansion while Yami shoved passed him to get back into the living room. "Would you shut up, I need some sleep!" Yami snapped. Flopping down on his stomach, Yami buried his head under a pillow; trying to muffle out the sound of Seto's laughter.

"Fine. I'll be back later to make sure you're okay and haven't died yet."

"Bring something for my head?" Yami begged as he removed the pillow and looked at Seto's retreating back.

"Alright. I'll find something and bring it back to you before you fall asleep."

Yami closed his eyes while waiting for Seto to return. Vaguely he was aware when Seto returned with pills and water for him, which Yami quickly took before allowing the darkness to consume him once again.


	3. It's a Small World After All

**A/N** - Thank you all who reviewed.

* * *

By the next day Yami was back to normal as far as his health was concern. He was however more then ever annoyed with Seto who had wakened him up every few hours to make sure the kitty was okay.

"I'm fine Kaiba," Yami would snarl each time the tall brunet woke him up. Sometimes the tri-haired cat would swipe at Seto's face with his clawed hand but he would always miss his target.

Finally morning came and Seto started leaving Yami alone; satisfied that the cat-human would survive. Morning however brought about some whole new problems for Yami; a guilty Mokuba.

"Yami I'm really sorry!" Mokuba had taken to following the cat around all morning while the cat roamed the mansion and its grounds.

"I'm fine Mokuba," Yami sighed with frustration while rolling his eyes. Unlike with the rich CEO Yami couldn't easily attack the young Kaiba brother. "Really!" Yami attempted to flash Mokuba a bright smile but Mokuba wasn't buying it."

"Let me buy you a present to make it up to you."

"No more presents!" Yami panicky replied, the bell jingling as he snapped his head around to look back at the raven haired child.

"Okay…no presents. How about I make you some lunch then? I know how to cook a little. Or I could get you some tea or something."

Yami's stomach rumbled at the mention of food. He hadn't eaten a lot the day before and it was nearing lunchtime anyway. Reluctantly he nodded his head.

"Alright!" Mokuba happily cried. "Wait here! I'll bring it to you!"

Mokuba hurried off while Yami plopped down on the couch he spent most of yesterday sleeping upon. Rushing towards the kitchen, Mokuba crashed into his brother who had been walking down the stair; also on his way to the kitchen.

"Niisama!"

"Mokuba what are you doing? You know it's dangerous to run around inside."

"Sorry Niisama I was going to make Yami some lunch to make up for what happened yesterday."

A devilish smirk crossed Seto's lips, which fortunately for him Mokuba didn't notice. "Don't worry Mokuba. I have an extra special lunch that I've prepared for Yami today."

"But I promised him I would make it!"

"Yami won't mind. Trust me. Why don't you go test play that new computer game I've been designing? I need your honest option on it before I move onto the final stages of development."

"Okay Niisama!" Mokuba happily cried rushing up the stairs; running towards the brunet's office.

Seto's smirk only grew as he turned and continued his stroll into the kitchen.

* * *

"Here."

"Yami looked up from the plasma TV he was watching while he waited for Mokuba to return. Instead he was surprised to find the elder Kaiba holding his tray of food.

"Where's Mokuba?"

"Working on something for Kaiba Corp. I told him I would cook instead."

Yami sniffed at the pizza, which was on the tray as Seto sat it down on the coffee table in front of the cat. It smelled delicious and since the accident Seto had been nicer to him so Yami trusted that the food was okay.

"What kind of pizza is it?"

"A kind that's specially designed for cats."

Yami narrowed his crimson eyes, glaring at the tall brunet as Seto stood by the couch watching Yami with hidden amusement. "By that I mean instead of the normal toppings it has various types of fish."

"I guess that's okay," Yami murmured picking up a slice of it.

Yami could tell it wasn't made with normal pizza dough but it smelled so yummy that Yami didn't pay attention to that small detail as he took a tentative nibble of the food. The cat was surprised at how tasty the pizza was. Quickly he continued to gulp down the food.

"See! I knew you'd like it," Seto triumphantly grinned. "Cats love Catnip Pizza!"

"Yami's eyes widen in alarm as he frantically began spitting out the food. He had seen Killer, Bakura's cat, under the affects of catnip and had no desire to experience a kitty high himself.

Unfortunately for Yami the catnip already had begun affecting his mind.

Swirls of bright colors clouded his vision. Through the colorful haze Yami could see Seto talking to him but it only came across as muffled incoherent words.

Yami's vision spun as he tried focusing on what the CEO was saying. But a fly that flew in front of his face quickly distracted the ex-Pharaoh's attention.

Yami swiped at the fly with a clawed hand only to fall off the couch for his efforts. Unaware he had fallen Yami pounced at the fly, which landed on the wooden floor. Again the human-cat missed the fly that continued to buzz around the living room.

Seto couldn't contain his laughter as he watched Yami spring around trying to catch some unseen creature. The cat would pounce and then glare at something only he could see as he madly swiped at the air.

Yami continued to violently snap his head around as he searched for the fly. With his last pounce he had landed face first against the wooden floor and had lost track of the fly.

"Psst! Yami!" The tri-haired teen looked around for who was calling his name. "Down here!"

Looking down at the floor Yami found three pink mice looking up at him. "Huh?"

"Come on Yami! Lets sing!" the trio of mice chirped together before breaking out in a song. _"It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small, small world!"_

"Stop it!" Yami hissed while holding his hands over his ears.

_"It's a world of laughter, a world of tears. It's a world of hope and a world of fears. There's so much that we share; that it's time we're aware, it's a small world after all."_

In horror Yami looked over to window where on the other side a pink squirrel and bird were dancing together as they sung along with the mice.

_"It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small, small world!"_

"I said shut up!" howled Yami so loudly that even Mokuba upstairs heard him.

* * *

"Stupid Seto," Yami muttered.

It had been hours since 'The Episode', which was what Yami referring to his little catnip experience as. Since his recovery, Yami had sought solitude outside; sitting on the ground with his knees drawn up to his chest while he hugged himself.

Yami sighed as he laid his head on top of his knees. He wanted to go home.

The chirping of a squirrel drew Yami's attention to a nearby tree. He shuddered slightly as he remembered the pink dancing squirrel from his catnip experience.

Waiting revenge against the squirrel and Seto, Yami narrowed his eyes at the squirrel and the Sennen Puzzle around his neck began glowing; the wadjet eye formed on the middle of his forehead as Yami summoned his dark powers. The squirrel stiffened as it suddenly found instant death.

As it tumbled to the ground from the tree, Yami sprung forward running fast across the lawn. Before the squirrel could reach the ground, Yami caught it in his mouth. With a smirk upon his face, Yami carried the squirrel back inside and up to Seto's office.

"What do you want?" Seto demanded to know when Yami barged into the room. Pausing from working at his computer, Seto glared up at Yami with angry blue eyes.

Yami grinned as he dropped the dead squirrel onto Seto's desk whose eyes widen at the object. "Yami!"

"Just being a cat," Yami innocently replied as he spun around and left the office.

* * *

"Alright new rules for living here are needed."

Once again Yami found himself back in the living room, sitting on the couch. In front of him paced Seto; his arms crossed in front of his chest as he walked. Yami could tell the CEO was angry but he couldn't care less.

"What's wrong Kaiba?" Yami innocently asked. "I've only been here two days. I can't already be causing that much of trouble."

"Well lets see…you clawed a perfectly good door, almost drowned in my pool, got a concussion, got tripped out on catnip causing you to scream the place down until you came off of your high, and now you're bringing dead animals into my home!"

"Two of those things weren't my fault!" Yami protested; his ears were flat against his head as he spoke. "Mokuba was the reason I got the concussion!"

"Do not make my brother feel more guilty then he already is!"

"And you're the one who gave me the catnip!"

"You didn't have to eat it."

"I made the mistake of trusting you!"

"Hmph."

"The squirrel was payback Seto; for what you did to me this afternoon. Of course we could always settle our differences in a duel. You've always have great success in dueling against me in the past."

"First of all, I am not going to fall for that trick of dueling you. Don't get cocky cause I can defeat you Yami. Only I have the skill to be your rival. Second, why are you calling me 'Seto' again? You've never called me that until recently."

"I don't know." Yami pouted as he turned away from the brunet CEO. "I just do."

Yami could feel Seto's eyes on him as he continued to refuse to look at the CEO. He prayed to the Gods that the brunet wouldn't figure out why he was kept calling him 'Seto'.

"It's because of _him_ isn't it?" Yami silently swore as continued ignoring the CEO. "Hn. I was right."

Yami's tri-haired head snapped around to glare at the brunet. "Don't act like you know anything."

"Hn."

Yami looked away again as Seto remained staring at him. The cat was out of the bag so to speak therefore there was little reason to keep it hidden any further. "You know you are the reincarnation of my priest. It's easy for me to get confused."

"Why do I think there's more to it then that?"

"That's it. Nothing more." Yami held his breath once again praying to the Gods that Seto would allow the subject to drop.

"You're bad at lying," Seto finally declared before he turned around and stormed off.

Yami let out a sigh of relief. The last thing he needed the CEO to know at the moment was that he and Priest Seto had been deeply in love. It was easy for Yami to have feelings for the modern day version of his former love; Seto Kaiba and his priest were very much a like in certain ways. Both were headstrong, stubborn, always sought out power and rarely listened him.

A small smile crossed Yami's lips as he remembered that on more then one occasion his priest refusing to obey his commands. As pharaoh, Yami had ultimate control over all his priests during the day but when night fell across the land Priest Seto had been the one in charge of their bedchambers.

Yami's smile grew and his tail happily twitched as he ran a hand over his pointed ears. There was little doubt in his mind that if his current appearance had occurred in Egypt his priest would have taken great care of him. His priest would have taken great delight in making sure that he was the perfect pet who would have been willing to do anything his master asked. And Yami would have been the perfect pet for the rewards would have been far worth it.

Yami sighed and a frown crossed his lips. His priest was long gone so any fun they would have had with his current form wouldn't be possible. Seto Kaiba was not his priest and although Seto was very sexy to look at Yami knew that the CEO would never think of him as anything more than a rival.

"What's wrong Yami?"

Blinking, Yami looked around the room until his eyes fell upon Mokuba. He had forgotten that the raven-haired child was around in the home.

"It's nothing Mokuba. I was just thinking about the past."

"Niisama says that you should never dwell upon the past. That the future is the only thing that matters."

"I know Seto believes that but it's hard to forget about the past when you are from it."

"But shouldn't you also be concentrating on the future?" Mokuba questioned. "After all you were given the rare chance to live your life over. It's okay to remember the past but you shouldn't allow it to dominate your present life."

"You are wise beyond your age." Yami gave Mokuba sad smile as he ruffled the black hair.

"Well I am Seto's brother after all."

"However my problem is slightly different. At times my hear longs for someone from my past." Yami looked away from Mokuba as he spoke. "Especially around here," he quietly added.

"Ah I see," Mokuba said surprising Yami who snapped his head back around to look at him. "You're in love with Niisama but don't want to admit it."

"What? No!"

A look of horror crossed Yami's face while Mokuba laughed at him. "Aww…come on and admit it!"

"Mokuba!"

"Haha I can tell! You may not love Niisama yet but you loved his past self, which means you have feelings for Niisama!"

"Yeah you're definitely too smart," Yami muttered under his breath.

"So what do you like best about my brother?" Mokuba asked flopping down on the couch next to Yami narrowly missing the black tail. "His looks? His charming personality? What?"

"Mokuba! We are not having his conversation! I don't like Kaiba!"

Unfortunately for Yami, Mokuba continued chatting along ignoring him.

"I figure his looks have to play a factor since you liked his past self. But from the little I know they seemed to act alike."

"There's a big difference in that Seto loved me!"

"And you think Niisama doesn't?" Yami remained quiet as he waited for the raven-haired child to continue. "Niisama doesn't know how to express emotions well; especially love. Niisama never got the chance to learn about love. Our parents died so young and no one would ever love Gozaburo so he lived alone. But I can tell that he loves you. You're the only one Niisama considers worth his time who isn't related to business. He's obsessed with you!"

"Mokuba…" Yami sighed wonder how he was going to explain it to a child even one as smart as Mokuba. "Kaiba doesn't love me. He's done nothing but torment me since I got here."

"Did he not take care of you after you fell in the pool? Did he not take care of you yesterday when you were hurt? I was there both times Yami. I saw the worried expression on his face each time. He cares a lot about you."

"That's hard to believe."

"If Niisama's past self could love you then why can't Niisama? They are the same person are they not? One soul divided between two bodies…."

"Please leave me be for a while," Yami quietly said. "I have a lot to think about."

Mokuba nodded his head before hoping off the couch and running off.


	4. Food for Thought

**A/N - **Thank you so much everyone for the reviews. I never imagine that this story would be so well liked.

* * *

Three days passed without any incidents. That was mainly do to the fact the Kaiba brothers began spending more time at the Kaiba Corporation headquarters located downtown Domino.

Yami was relieved to have gotten some peace and quiet but it also left him very bored. The half-cat human was reduced to spending his days stretched out on Seto's couch watching soap operas and anime on the large plasma TV.

That was what he was doing one afternoon when the intercom buzzed indicating there was someone at the front gate.

Searching around, Yami found the device mounted onto the wall. Remembering how Yugi used the intercom when they had arrived there five nights ago, Yami pressed a button and spoke clearly into it.

"Hello?" he said, getting ready to turn away whoever was at the gate.

"Meow."

Yami hesitated his reply. He certainly hadn't expected 'meow' as a response. He then heard the laughter coming over the intercom in the background.

"Come on Pharaoh, let us in!" Malik joyfully cried. "We know you're holed up in there."

"Unless your sister is with you, you can forget about it," Yami dryly replied, narrowing his eyes even though the two psychopaths couldn't see him.

"We have a message from her Josie so let us in!" Bakura demanded.

_Josie? _Yami wondered, very confused with what the Thief King was saying. "I don't know how to get the gate open," he lamely replied.

"No problem, I've got it."

Again Yami was very confused. Normally he could read Bakura well to stop him from causing too much trouble but the white haired individual was acting weird.

It wasn't until a few minutes later Yami figured it out when he heard the doorbell ring. Bakura had broken through Seto's 10 million yen security system.

With a frustrated sigh, Yami stood and walked towards the front door. Yanking it open he was met by the grinning face of Malik and smirk upon Bakura's lips. In Bakura's arms was Killer who was purring contently as the thief gently stroked her.

Narrowing his eyes, Yami glared at the cat.

"Killer wanted to make sure her kitten was making out okay," Bakura said with a serious look on his face before he cracked up with laughter. Next to him Malik giggled as well.

Yami ignored him as he rolled his eyes and pouted. "Get lost you two or I'll tell Seto."

"We know the CEO isn't here," Bakura replied the smirk returning to his face as he shoved passed Yami and strolled inside the mansion. "We've been staking out the place every since Yugi dumped you off here to get babysat by him."

"How nice you're so concerned for me," Yami sarcastically said letting Malik in as well. "What do you to want anyway? What did Isis say?"

"Nothing we just used that as an excuse to get in."

"You broke in anyway!"

"Minor detail. It was fun getting your hopes up that you'll be cured soon."

"Stay out of this Bakura."

"Make me Josie."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"It refers to _Josie and the Pussycats_," Malik helpfully explained. "He spent hours on the internet last night looking up dumb cat related names for you."

"Aren't I lucky?"

"Damn right Sylvester! You should be honored that I took time out of my busy schedule-"

"Of screwing Malik…"

"…of screwing Malik…to come up with names for you."

While the trio talked, Killer jumped down from Bakura's arms and began rubbing her face and neck against Yami's leg. "Meow."

A sour look crossed Yami's face. "Bakura, get your cat away from me."

"She loves you! Besides you should know you can never tell chicks what to do. That's why all of us are gay. Speaking of which, have you nailed the CEO yet? So much like the priest, isn't he?"

"Shut. Up. Bakura." Yami hissed, his cheeks turning red with embarrassment, the ears on top of his head flattened against his skull. He had suspected that Bakura knew of his past with the priest but that didn't mean the former Thief King was allowed to broadcast it to everyone.

"Oh don't be embarrassed!" Malik teased. "Everyone knows you and the priest had something going on."

"I'm glad you find amusement in my private life being so public."

"Think of it as…caring."

"I rather not."

Sulking; Yami stormed back into the living room and flopped down on the couch. He wanted Malik, Bakura and Killer to leave but he knew that wouldn't happen if he tried forcing them out. Instead it was best to ignore them and they'll leave when they got bored.

Jumping up next to Yami, Killer once again began rubbing herself against the tri-haired cat-human. She buried her head against Yami's side trying to convince him to pet her. Reluctantly Yami did so while glaring at Bakura.

"Alright, you two came over here to annoy me, you've done your job so now you can leave."

"And let you be bored here all alone? Never!" Malik cried as he flopped down next to Yami accidentally landing on his tail. With a screech, Yami shoved Malik over freeing his tail. He then cradled it protectively in his hands. Malik however wasn't fazed.

"You know I'm sure Seto would like it if you stuck it up-"

"Malik!" Yami angrily yelled. "Don't talk that way! And don't call him Seto!"

"Oh so only you can call him Seto?" Malik asked with an amused look on his face. Yami buried his face in his hands, praying to the Gods that they would leave soon.

Distracted with his prayers, Yami didn't notice that Malik and Bakura had wandered off to cause some damage.

The pair wandered throughout the mansion until they reach the kitchen. The two psychos shared a mischief grin as they walked across the black floor.

Bakura began raiding the refrigerator, while Malik rummaged through the cupboards. Both were looking for food as Ryou was away so he was unable to buy food for their apartment. The two were starving but refused to do the grocery store shopping. Besides, stealing from a reincarnated priest and pharaoh was much more fun. Although Yami and Bakura had an alliance to get their own bodies that alliances was now broken since they had achieved their goal. It was much more fun to be enemies then friends.

"Hey I even found cat food for Killer," Malik informed his white haired lover as he picked up a can of kitty food. "Boy, Seto's really taking this cat thing seriously."

"The CEO doesn't have the guts to keep up with it," Bakura scornfully replied with a disgust look on his face.

"He should thank us for turning the Pharaoh into a cat, even if it was an accident."

Bakura narrowed his eyes at the blond Egyptian, "Not thank us…_pay_ us!"

"That too," Malik agreed with a nod of his head.

The pair continued to pack up all the food they could find in sacks which they that snuck into the mansion without Yami knowing. Soon the duo had packed up all the edible goods they could find. Stashing the bags outside the mansion the pair returned to the living room where Yami was still praying to the Gods. The great heist took a grand total of 12 minutes and the former Pharaoh was none the wiser.

"Okay Killer it's time to go," Bakura announced, walking over to the couch so he could pick up his cat.

Surprised; Yami looked up at them with a hopeful look on his face. "You're leaving already?"

"Yeah, you're no fun when you spend the entire time praying. You're not even praying to Min so we can't make fun of you."

Yami narrowed his eyes at the pair but he remained quiet. He didn't want to push his luck.

Without another word, Malik, Bakura and Killer quickly made their exit. Yami thought he could hear some slight snickering coming from the duo psychopaths but he brushed it off; they were insane after all.

Yami rested back on the couch, allowing the silence to sink in. In the pass three days he had almost driven himself crazy with the quietness around the mansion while the two brothers were at work. Now he sought comfort from the peacefulness. Although he did wish he had remembered to scratch their eyes while they were there since they were the reason he was in his curtain predicament.

A low grumble was heard from Yami's stomach telling the ex-Pharaoh that it was nearing lunchtime, always an interesting time of the day for Yami after the catnip incident. Since that day Yami had to defend for himself for lunch. Although he would never admit it to anyone, especially Seto, he had actually resorted to canned cat food the first day. The second day, after much difficulty, he had managed to figure out how to get the microwave working.

Wandering into the kitchen, Yami's mouth fell open in shock. The doors to the cupboards were all wide open, the shelves inside empty. Hurrying over to the refrigerator, Yami yanked open the door to find that it too had also been emptied of all its contents.

_Those bastards!_ Yami angrily thought.

His stomach grumbled again, louder this time. Leaving the kitchen, Yami wandered throughout the mansion searching for anything edible. He figured there had to be some food stashed somewhere else. Mokuba was a child after all and must have at least candy hidden somewhere.

Yami searched for an hour with no luck. He had even snuck into Mokuba's room to look for candy but had found nothing.

Outside, clouds moved in and there was a crack of thunder before rain began to pour. That ruled out going outside to find some critters to snack on.

From room to room, Yami wandered getting hungrier with each step he took. Walking into the den Yami eyed the expensive aquarium sitting on top of a table. Another growl escaped his stomach as he stared at the tropical fish swimming around the tank. Seto clearly had spent a lot of money on the fish but right now they all looked so delicious to the cat-human.

Crouching down, Yami licked his lips while keeping his eyes trained on the fish, his tail twitching back and forth. Surely Seto wouldn't notice if one fish went missing. All he needed was one as a snack to get him through the rest of the afternoon until Mokuba and Seto returned.

Standing, Yami attempted to reach the top of the aquarium, only to have no luck. Even on his tiptoes he was still too short. With a frown upon his face, Yami jumped and grabbed onto the edge of the fish tank. Yami steadied himself with one hand while reaching into the aquarium with his other.

Unfortunately for Yami, his weight was too great for the large aquarium. Falling backwards, Yami took the aquarium with him. He jumped out of the way as the aquarium crashed to the floor, spilling water and fish everywhere.

Yami didn't even get a chance to panic over what he had done do to the sound of footsteps running in his direction.

"What the hell happened here!"

Shooting his head around Yami started in shock at an angry Seto and a sad Mokuba who had tears in his eyes. Around them the fish continued to flop from the lack of water. Because of the storm going on outside, the Kaiba brothers had decided to leave the office early to check on their houseguest.

"It was an accident! I can explain!"

Seto's blue eyes narrowed at the half cat. "What were you doing Yami?"

"Well…I was hungry…"

"And you decided to attack my fish?" Mokuba asked in a small voice. Yami hung his head with guilt.

"You should have gotten something from the kitchen. I'd call you a loser dog but I think that will be a complement for you." Seto growled. Lifting his head slightly, Yami winced at the sight he saw. Seto's eyes were darker blue than normal, blazing alive; a sure sign he was mad. "I doubt that not even a normal cat would have been that stupid."

"Seto…I'm sorry…"

"You should know better! You're the one who keeps on insisting that you're a Pharaoh. Were you not supposed to be smart?"

"Why did you do that? Those were the only pets that Seto allowed me to have!" The tears in Mokuba's eyes began falling. Slowly he knelt down next to a yellow and blue fish that had stopped movie. "Fluffy!"

"Mokuba…"

"Just get out of here Yami!" Seto spat as he kneeled down next to his brother to try and comfort him.

Darting from the room as fast as possible, only one thought passed through Yami's head; escape. He couldn't believe he had done something so stupid and had upset the brothers so much.

Unaware of where he was going, only wanting to get away, Yami ran into the living room. Shoving open the sliding glass doors, Yami ran out into the pouring rain. He didn't deserve to stay there; he wanted to go home.

A crack of lightning crackled across the night sky scaring the half cat; lightning was not something he had ever experienced in Egypt.

Hurriedly, Yami sought out shelter, climbing the nearest tree he could find. Huddling on a branch far above the ground, Yami drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them to try and stay warm.

In the distance he could see the flickering of lights from the mansion. With a small sad meow, Yami buried his face into his knees while he waited out the storm.

**

* * *

**

"Are you okay?" Seto softly asked his brother. The two of them were busy cleaning up the mess Yami had made. The glass was all picked up and the dead bodies were gathered in a box for a mass funeral tomorrow, the brothers were now cleaning up the water.

Seto didn't really care that the aquarium was broken but had only been mad because Mokuba had been so upset. There was also Yami to think about. Yami was lucky not to have been crushed under the fallen table and broken aquarium. Seto would never have forgiven himself if Yami had gotten hurt through his reckless actions.

"Yeah, I guess. I should have figured something like this would have happened once we got a cat."

"Yami's not a cat."

"Of course you would say that," Mokuba replied with a knowing grin.

"Hmph. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't."

"Hn."

"You should go find him and apologize. You were pretty mean to him and he couldn't help what he did."

"I'm not apologizing Mokuba!"

"Yami would appreciate it."

Seto growled. "Fine. But after I cook dinner."

A bright smile crossed Mokuba's lips. "Good." Despite appearances he knew that his brother would do anything for the former Pharaoh.

The brothers wandered into the kitchen where they found the mess that Bakura and Malik made.

"What happened here?" Mokuba wondered. "Did Yami do this?"

"No…someone else did this…or perhaps I should say some people…"

"What are you getting at Niisama?"

"I'm guessing Malik and Bakura were responsible for this," Seto replied narrowing his eyes at the mess. "They're the only ones around who know about Yami."

"I guess they got bored and decided to come over and bug Yami."

"Hmph. Order a pizza Mokuba. I'll find Yami."

While Mokuba picked up the cordless phone that was hanging on the wall, Seto headed upstairs figuring that Yami would have sought comfort in his temporary room.

Seto knocked lightly on the door before shoving it open. To his surprise the room was empty.

"Hn."

Knowing that Yami spent a lot of time in the living room, Seto headed that way. To his surprise the half-cat was not there either.

It was then he noticed that the glass door leading outside was wide open; rain damping his carpet.

"Shit," he muttered just as Mokuba joined him in the room.

"Pizza's order! …What's wrong Niisama?"

"Look," Seto replied, nodding his head in the direction of the open door. "Yami's gone."

"But why?" Again Mokuba had a teary look in his eyes.

"I think he was more upset with what happened then I realized."

"We better find him," Mokuba said looking outside at the rain. It was dark out and the rain was thick making it difficult to see anything beyond a few feet.

"Agreed."

Forgoing raincoats both Kaiba brothers rain out into backyard.

"Yami!" Mokuba frantically called. Meanwhile Seto's sharp eyes searched everywhere, not wanting to mess a thing. Around them the wind began to howl as the storm picked up.

**

* * *

**

"Yami!"

Yami lifted his head as he thought he heard someone call his name.

"Meow," he weakly replied. Being out in the elements had begun to take a toll on him. He was frozen to the bone from the damp rain and wind. He wasn't even sure he had heard his name being called as it easily could have been the wind.

"Mokuba, I heard him over here," Yami heard a voice say. Vaguely he recognized the voice belonging to the brunet CEO.

"The tree!"

Yami's weary crimson eyes looked down at the ground but he only found darkness. His body shivered as he let out another strangled meow.

Several minutes passed and Yami heard nothing. Thinking he had imagined the voices, Yami closed his eyes and shivered again only wanting things to be over. He wanted to go home.

"Are you okay?"

Snapping open his eyes, Yami watched as Seto hoisted himself up on the branch next to he former Pharaoh.

"Se-to?" His voice shook from the cold, damp air. Yami eyed Seto; his brunet hair was wet and sticking to his head. His arms were outstretched towards the half-cat so Yami uncurled his body and crawled into Seto's arms.

With Yami firmly in place, Seto lightly jumped to the ground landing with grace and skill of a cat. He then began hurrying back to the mansion with his long strides. Yami meanwhile clutched the front of Seto's shirt and buried his face into wet, silk material.

"I already sent Mokuba ahead to fill a bath full of warm water and to find some dry clothes."

Yami absentmindedly nodded his head, not really hearing what Seto had said. All he could hear was the wind and rain howling around him.

The former Pharaoh whimpered as the rain halted knowing they were once again inside. After what had happened, Yami didn't want to remain at the mansion. But there was little he could do as Seto carried him up the stairs.

"Niisama, I have Yami's bath all ready."

"Good, now go find clothes for him."

"Seto?" Yami groggily asked after feeling himself being placed down upon a toilet. His head was clouded and he couldn't think straight.

"Relax, you're in the bathroom attached to your room. You need to get warmed up after being outside in the rain…which was a stupid thing to do I might add."

"I'm sorry."

"Good, I deserve that for getting wet, climbing a tree and carrying your heavy ass back here." Seto tried keeping a light, joking atmosphere but in truth Yami had scared him. The former Pharaoh didn't have much body mass and had rapidly become cold out in the rain. Also he seemed lighter then he did the other day when Seto ended up carrying him to the couch after he had ran into the glass door.

"I meant for the fish."

"Forget about it. Mokuba seems to think you're a better pet anyway."

"I'm not a pet," Yami quietly muttered.

"I know." Seto pulled off the soaked black shirt Yami had been wearing with little protest from the ex-Pharaoh. He then went to work on removing Yami's leather pants, which was sticking to his legs.

"Seto?" Yami inquired again. Although still mostly out of it he had enough sense of his surroundings to know he was now naked. He wasn't bothered by it though; he was used to being naked around servants.

"I told you to relax. I'm going to help you into the tub and then go change while you warm up."

Seto scooped Yami back up into his arms and carried him over to the bathtub. Gently he placed Yami in the water before taking a few steps back.

"Are you going to be okay if I leave for a few minutes?"

"Yeah," Yami softly replied with a slight nod of his head.

Allowing Yami his privacy, Seto quickly left the bathroom and hurried to his own room where he quickly changed into dry clothes.

"Should I call Dr. Kisara?" Mokuba asked walking into his brother's room just as Seto finished pulling the black turtleneck over his head.

"Yes."

With a nod of his head, Mokuba picked up the phone that was located next to Seto's bed. The brunet meanwhile strolled back across the hall into Yami's room where he inspected the sweat pants and t-shirt Mokuba had set out on the bed. He then reentered the bathroom to check on Yami. Seto smiled a little when he saw that Yami was no longer shivering but his body was still huddled together as if he was cold.

Rolling up his sleeves, Seto picked Yami up and helped him stand on the cream-colored tile floor. He then wrapped a large, fluffy purple towel around Yami's shoulders and rubbed various parts of his body before picking him up again to carry him back into the other room.

"I can walk you know," Yami murmured as he snuggled against Seto's chest once again.

"I like carrying you."

Walking over to the bed, Seto set Yami down on the firm mattress. Removing the towel, Seto began dressing Yami. He slipped the t-shirt over Yami's head before brushing the damp, blond bangs from his eyes; Yami had beautiful eyes.

With his shirt in place, Yami stretched his legs out so Seto could continue dressing him. The warm bath had worked wonders and he was becoming more aware of his surroundings. He liked Seto taking care of him though. It reminded him of when he was Pharaoh.

Seto slid the garment up Yami's short legs and then positioned his tail to go through the hole in the back. The brunet CEO then pulled the pants up Yami's hips before picking him up again so he could tuck him in under the blankets.

"Thank you Seto," Yami whispered as he cuddled under the blankets and closed his eyes.

"Get some rest. I'll check on you later."

Turning off the light, Seto quietly left the room. Behind him he could hear the gentle sound of Yami already asleep.

"Niisama, Dr. Kisara said the storm was too bad to come out. She said that Yami would be okay though as long as he stays warm. She suggested that you sleep in the same bed as him tonight so that you can keep an eye on him and keep him warm if he starts to get a chill."

"Alright," Seto tiredly replied. Rescuing Yami had made him weary but he knew he couldn't rest just yet. "Did the pizza every arrive?"

"Yeah it came while you were still outside getting Yami. We'll need to heat it up so we can eat it."

Wordlessly Seto nodded his head before following his brother downstairs to the kitchen where they ate in silence. When their dinner was over, Seto left Mokuba and let the youngster entertain himself.

The elder Kaiba brother headed back up the stairs to his bedroom where he changed into his silk, navy pajamas. Walking across the hall, he quietly opened the door to Yami's room and smiled when he saw the former Pharaoh was still out of it.

Making his way across the room, Seto climbed into the bed next to pale Egyptian. Reaching over with one hand he gently rubbed Yami's head behind his ears. He then moved his arm lower and wrapped his around the cat's waist.

Pulling Yami close to him, Seto was also soon fast asleep.


	5. Pet Shop of Horrors

Seto was use to waking up early each morning. Even if he was planning on working from home that day he would still wake up at 5:30am so he could get some work done before Mokuba got up.

That morning was different however.

As the beginning rays of sun started streaming through the cracks in the blinds Seto's clear blue eyes snapped open upon hearing a strange noise coming from the body next to him.

During the night their bodies had shifted. Seto was now laying on his back with Yami half on top of him, resting contently in the brunet's arms.

Seto heard the strange noise again and realized that Yami was purring in his sleep. It was nice, soothing, and relaxing. Unfortunately it ended all too soon for the CEO.

The body in Seto's arms shifted and rolled away from the brunet as Yami slowly gained consciousness. With his back turned to Seto, Yami laid his head on his pillow and attempted to go back to sleep. His tail however had a mind of its own which decided to flick around brushing against Seto's chest.

Reaching out with one finger, Seto stroked the black fur, tracing the fine furs back to the base. Poking around the hole of Yami's sweat pants, Seto rubbed the area, generating more purrs from the half cat.

"You're awfully good at turning cats on," Yami teased while keeping his back turned to the brunet.

With a blush Seto yanked his hand away. Rolling over Yami gave the brunet CEO a sexy smirk.

"Stop looking at me like that," he grumbled, sliding further away from the ex-Pharaoh.

"Come on don't be mean now because it's morning." Rolling closer, Yami once again snuggled up against Seto. "Thank you for taking care of me last night."

"Oh great, you remember that," Seto replied with a sour look on his face. "The person who barely remember what he did two hours ago can remember what happened last night while being completely out of it. Remind me to make you pay for the aquarium you broke and fish you killed which got you in that mess."

Instantly he regretted saying that when he saw the sad look on Yami's face. "I am sorry for that. You came after me when you didn't have to. I'll understand if you want me to leave."

Seto sighed and placed his arms back around the cat-human so that Yami couldn't escape. "I don't want that Yami. Do you realize that you could have been seriously hurt yesterday? The aquarium could have shattered against you when it fell. Do you think that would have made me happy? To come home to find you unconscious on my floor with glass embedded into your skin with blood everywhere?"

"I guess I've never saw it that way," Yami quietly replied, burying his face into Seto's shoulder. Reaching up with a hand, the brunet stroked Yami's tri-colored head.

"Well not everyone is blessed like me to be graced with both looks and intelligence."

Yami looked up into the smirking face of the handsome brunet. "So you're not upset with me?"

"Nah…well maybe slightly annoyed because I now have to take a day off of work to replace Mokuba's fish tank. He's probably happy because now he can sucker me into getting him a bigger aquarium and more fish. Plus he's been after me for months to take a day off."

"Hide them from me," Yami told him with a grin on his face. He was happy that things were better now between them. Although he hated to admit it, Mokuba was right, he was falling for the reincarnation of his priest.

"I'll buy you a shock collar when we're at the pet store to send mild shocks throughout your body if you stray into a room you aren't supposed to go…I'll make sure to rig up my room and office first."

"Don't you trust me?" Yami playfully asked.

"I don't want you to rape me in my sleep."

"I believe you're the one who stayed in my bed last night."

"Hmph. Doctor's orders." Before Yami could reply, a rumbling was heard from his stomach. "I guess that's my cue to get you some breakfast."

Both Seto and Yami rolled out the king size bed and headed downstairs towards the kitchen where they found Mokuba seated at the kitchen table. That was when they remembered there was still no food in the mansion.

"I guess we're going out for breakfast and buy food afterwards," Seto announced before looking over at Yami. He had forgotten that the former Pharaoh was unable to leave his mansion.

With anyone else, Seto wouldn't have cared but this was Yami. Another grumble escaped Yami's stomach and Seto realized that it had to have been at least 24 hours since the ex-Pharaoh had eaten anything.

"We could get takeout somewhere and bring it back," Mokuba suggested coming to the same conclusion.

"That would take a long time," Seto replied with a small shake of his head. "The nearest place is twenty minutes away."

"It's okay," Yami lamely said. "I'm not hungry." His stomach however gave himself away as it growled again.

Yami gave a frustrated sigh. He thought he was making so much progress with Seto but as he watched the tall brunet thought things over he just knew that he would be forgotten once again.

"There's just one solution then," Seto finally declared. "Yami comes with us."

**

* * *

**

"Seto have you gone insane?" Yami asked as he followed the tall brunet up the stairs. The pair had left Mokuba downstairs while they had left to get changed. "I have cat ears and a tail. I can't go out."

"Just get dressed and meet me downstairs in five minutes," Seto commanded before disappearing inside his own bedroom.

Yami growled but did what he was told dressing quickly in leather pants and a midnight blue sleeveless t-shirt. He then made his way down the stairs where he found Seto and Mokuba waiting for him.

"You're late," Seto said who impatiently had his arms crossed, an object grasped in one of his hands. Yami rolled his eyes at him, wondering why he couldn't have fallen for someone else.

"By 30 seconds."

"That's still late."

"I still don't get how you're getting me out," Yami grumbled, behind him his tail flickered back and forth. "This thing isn't exactly easy to hide."

"It is if you have the right clothes," Seto replied tossing the object in his hands at Yami who easily caught it. Unraveling the bundled, Yami found it to be a black leather trench coat. With a grin, Yami slipped it on and was happy to see that it was a perfect fit to cover up his annoying tail.

"Thank you!" he beamed. "When did you get this?"

"A few days ago," Seto admitted with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

"Niisama didn't even tell me about it," Mokuba piped up, who also had a grin on his face. There was also a knowing look in his eyes, which he directed at Yami as if to say 'I told you so'.

"What about my ears though? They blend in pretty well with my hair but they're still noticeable."

"Mokuba."

"Niisama also go you this," Mokuba said walking forward and handing Yami the black hat he had in his hands. It was similar to the type of hat that Indiana Jones made famous in his movies. Placing it on his head, Yami found the brim was large enough to cover his cat ears, which also blended in with the black coloring of the hat.

"There, you're good to go," Seto said. "We can't do anything about your fangs but no one should notice them unless they get too close which won't happen." Strolling over to Yami, Seto picked up one of his hands and rubbed his thumb over smooth surface. "Fortunately you've filed your claws down far enough they resemble human finger nails."

It was true, Yami had gotten bored over the three days he was alone so he had begun filing his nails. "Do you really think this will work?"

"I know it will. Just stick next to me and everything will be fine."

**

* * *

**

"Seto…I don't like this…' Yami hissed. He was clutching Seto's hand tightly as he was led across the restaurant. "Everyone is looking at me!"

"That's because you're spazzing out. Just relax."

Directed to a booth at the far end of the restaurant where they were less likely to be bothered, a normal request by the brunet CEO whenever he ate out, Yami slid across the cushions with Seto sitting down next to him so that the ex-Pharaoh couldn't escape and would feel more secure.

"Don't worry Yami, most people are already at work, so this place is half empty," Mokuba told him as he sat down opposite them.

"Let's just hurry up and eat so we can get out of here."

"What about my fish?" Mokuba protested. "We still have to replace them and we have to buy food."

"Isono is taking care of the food," Seto informed them. "I called him before we left and he's going to make sure the place is stalked by the time we get back. We do need to go to the pet store though."

"I want to go home," Yami whined.

"If you go home too soon Isono will be there and will see you."

"Fine, we'll go to the stupid pet store," Yami grumbled as a small pout formed across his lips.

"Good."

The waiter soon arrived and Seto ordered for Yami who had begun sliding under the table so he wouldn't be noticed. A swift kick from the brunet brought him sit back up.

"Couldn't we have gotten take out and gone to a private park or something?" the cat mumbled while they waited for their food.

Seto rolled his eyes. "And risk you getting caught up another tree or killing all the squirrels? I think not!"

"I only did that once," Yami huffed. Another pout appeared on his face.

"One time too many."

Mokuba watched on in amusement as they bickered back and forth. He had to hold back a giggle for they were acting like an old married couple.

The duo fell quiet as their food arrived. It was an American breakfast, which consisted of waffles, crispy bacon and toast, food, which Yami normally didn't get to eat.

"Eat up," Seto gently commanded. "You're way too thin. If you don't be good I won't take you out to eat again. Do you need me to cut up your food for you?"

"Bastard," Yami quietly grumbled. That time Mokuba couldn't hold back his giggles.

"Mokuba…" Seto warned while Yami glared at the raven-haired child.

"Sorry Niisama, Yami."

The trio quietly ate their food. They had things to do that day and talking was only delaying things.

Eventually they were finished and were able to leave the restaurant. Getting back into Seto's SUV, they headed to the massive pet store where the Kaiba's brothers shopped.

The store was divided into two different sections. Half the store was only for fish, reptiles and aquariums. The other half was for the more 'normal' type pets like cats, dogs and small animals. Taking up half a block it was the only pet store that Seto would be caught dead in.

Upon entering the store, Seto and Mokuba headed straight to fish section. Yami, who had orders from Seto not to go near the fish, was left on his own to wander the rest of the store.

Walking past the mice cages, Yami licked his lips but then decided to move onto safer territory where he couldn't get into trouble. After two minutes of searching he finally found cat section. He wasn't there long however when he heard some familiar voices coming from the aisle next to him.

_"Oh look! Isn't this cute! Killer would love it!"_

_"Get that stupid thing out of my face."_

Turning the corner, Yami spied down the aisle to find Malik with stick in his hands. Attached to the stick was a toy mouse on a string. Currently Malik had the mouse part held up in Bakura's face so that his boyfriend could get a better look at it but he was only annoying the white haired thief.

Angry for what they did the day before, Yami stormed down the aisle to confront them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Tom!" Bakura taunted. "Are you out hunting for Jerry?"

"You two have a lot of explaining to do!"

"About what?" Malik asked holding the toy up Yami's face and began jiggling it around. Frustrated, Yami began batting at it with his hands but Malik would always just pull it out of his reach. "See! I told you this toy is perfect!"

"You were right…for once…let's get it and get out of here. All these cute, cuddly things are making me nauseous."

"Yeah okay," Malik replied. Turning away from Yami, the twin psychos strolled away.

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you yet!" Yami hollered after them.

"Shhh….no yelling in the store," an employee scolded him who was busy stocking shelves.

Yami glared at her back before spinning around and walking in the opposite direction. He would deal with Bakura and Malik later. He had a week and a half left until Isis turned him back to normal and then they would pay.

Wandering around the store, Yami wondered how much longer he would have to wait until Seto and Mokuba was ready to go. Unfortunately for Yami he wandered into the dog area where a woman was looking at dog treats with her rottweiler.

The massive dog began barking at Yami who froze in fear. The rottweiler was pulling on his chain and the woman frantically began trying to hold him back.

Taking off running down the aisles, Yami hurried away from the rottweiler. Behind him he could hear the dog chasing after him and the woman yelling out commands for the dog to halt.

Yami ran as fast as he could, not really knowing where he was headed. Down aisles he hurried. When he saw the dark lighting indicating he had reached the other side of the store, Yami ran faster through the rows of aquariums filled with fish until he found what he was looking for.

"Seto!" he cried as the tall brunet came into his vision.

Seto turned around to look at him and when Yami was close enough he leaped into the CEO's arms, wrapping his legs around Seto's waist and his arms latched around the brunet's neck.

"Yuki! Stop!" the woman yelled at the rottweiler as they neared Seto and Mokuba who hid behind his larger brother. Finally the dog stopped at Seto's feet but continued barking up at Yami.

"Back off!" Seto snapped and the dog wisely quieted and laid at the brunet's feet.

"I'm terribly sorry about that," the woman apologized while trying to catch his breath. "Yuki usually only acts that way when he's around cats."

"It's alright," Seto replied as he continued to hug Yami. He could feel Yami's heart still racing from the experience.

The woman and her rottweiler walked off and it was only then that Yami began to relax as he laid his head on Seto's shoulders. "Hey, it's okay. The dog is gone now."

"That thing wanted to eat me."

"You're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you." Gently he rubbed Yami's back in an attempt to calm him further.

"But why would it want to eat me? Dogs were respected just as much as cats, all animals were loved and treated well back home."

"You weren't a cat then."

"Maybe we should leave and finish getting everything later," Mokuba suggested. "Yami seems really freaked out."

Seto nodded his head and began carrying Yami out of the store with Mokuba following them. It wasn't until they got to the SUV when Yami finally released his hold on Seto so the brunet would be able to drive them home.

Thirty minutes later they were back at the safety of the Kaiba mansion.

Exiting the SUV, Mokuba took of running somewhere leaving the two rivals alone. Together they walked towards the mansion and Yami hung onto Seto's hand with dear life.

"Feel better now?" Seto asked the former Pharaoh who slowly nodded his head.

"Don't tell Malik and Bakura about what happened today."

Seto snorted. "As if I would ever talk to them."

"Aren't you going to do anything about them stealing all our food?"

"_Our _food?" Seto asked cocking an eyebrow at Yami.

"I meant _your_ food."

"Good because your ass is moving out in a week and a half so don't get too comfortable."

Yami looked at Seto, ready to give a bitchy comeback but then he saw the smile on the brunet's face. He was getting teased.

"You're annoying."

"I deserve some credit, I saved you this morning."

"Only because I made you by jumping into your arms."

"I could have tossed you away."

"You wouldn't have done that." He then frowned. "Would you?"

"I didn't, did I? Now if it was Bonkotsu…"

Yami laughed. "I really don't think Jounouchi-kun would come to you if he needed someone to save his life."

"True. And if it was Bonkotsu, the dog would have tried to mate with him rather then chase him."

Again Yami laughed. "Probably."

Seto joined in with Yami's laughter as they continued to walk hand in hand towards the mansion.

* * *

**A/N - Everyone remember to review!**


	6. Night Owl Relief

**A/N – **Double D, the purring scene you two wanted is in this chapter. Dragon, you especially are a bad influence. Dukie, the tail-chasing scene is also in this chapter. At this point I would put in a smiley face but I know that ffnet will cut it off. Hmm…I should create my own form of smiley face that outsmarts the ffnet censers. hehehe

**

* * *

**

It was night, always an annoying time for Yami. Rarely he slept much at night anymore, instead having the instinct to wander around the mansion. He hoped that in three days when he was back to his normal self his night wanderings would stop.

After the first night, Yami tried not get into too much trouble. He got bored easily though so that wasn't an easy task. Fortunately Seto had gotten into the habit of leaving lights on downstairs for him so that he could avoid many accidents. The CEO had also taught him how to use the home theatre so he could watch movies if he wanted but Yami still preferred prowling around.

Leaving his room, Yami wandered down the hall. Passing the closed door to Seto's office, Yami noticed light could be seen streaming from under the door.

_Seto's up?_ he thought to himself. It was past 3am but for some reason it didn't surprise Yami that the brunet was up late. He knew that Seto worked long and hard for Kaiba Corporation. He sadly knew that the company would always be Seto's first love.

Curious to what the brunet was up to, Yami cracked open the door and peeked inside. Seto's office was simple enough. Some bookcases, a couch and TV were placed around the room. In front of the large windows was Seto's desk with his expensive computer resting on top of it.

The brunet was at his desk, talking on the phone. His chair was spun around facing away from Yami as he stared out into the night. The Kaiba Mansion was far enough away from the city allowing them to see the stars and moon clearly in the sky.

Feeling mischief, Yami quietly pushed the door open farther and dropped to the ground. Crawling forward with stealth only a feline could possess, Yami quickly arrived at a spot next to the brunet when he suddenly stopped.

He had planned on pouncing on Seto, surprising the CEO, but now he didn't feel like doing that. Seto's scent was over powering and yet so familiar. It was similar but so different from his priest.

Leaning forward, Yami's face brushed against Seto's pant leg. A meow of desire escaped his lips as he began rubbing harder. Absentmindedly, Seto's hand went down to pet Yami's head bringing out a purr of content from the half-cat. Seto continued to pet Yami while talking on the phone in a language the former Pharaoh didn't know. Yami meanwhile continued to purr.

Seto finished his call to his associates in the United States. Kaiba Land US was doing well but he would soon have to make a trip out and personally inspect things. Mokuba would be happy, as the younger Kaiba loved the American culture, especially the food.

_What's that sound?_ Seto finally wondered. Looking down he saw to his horror he was petting Yami's head; who was busy rubbing his face against his leg all while purring.

Seto yanked his head away causing Yami to look up at him with lust filled eyes. Continuing to purr, Yami crawled up onto Seto's lap and began rubbing his head against the brunet's chest.

"Ya-mi?"

"Shh..."

Seto had to admit that it was nice. For a long time he had a thing for the petite duelist. Only Yami would he ever consider his equal. Only Yami would he ever consider ever dating. Only Yami.

Seto's arms gradually snaked up Yami's back, slipping up under the white t-shirt he was wearing. The former Pharaoh arched into the touch and his purrs grew louder.

"Seto…" he breathed into the brunet's ear. He then placed a tentative lick on Seto's pale neck, causing the CEO to shudder. Sensing Seto liked it; Yami began licking his neck further.

Seto felt as if he were in a dream. Cupping the back of Yami's neck, Seto brought his head up and gently kissed Yami's lips.

Yami meowed into the kiss, liking the taste of the brunet very much. Wrapping his arms around Seto's neck, he pressed their lips more firmly together.

Breaking the kiss, Seto moved his mouth down to Yami's throat, sucking on his neck. Everything felt so familiar to the brunet, as if he been together with Yami in another lifetime.

Yami began rocking as Seto's kisses continued downwards reaching the collar of his shirt. Seto's hands toyed with the helm of the shirt and he removed his mouth briefly so he could tug the garment over the top of Yami's tri-haired head. His lips then quickly returned to the tanned skin Yami received from laying out in the sun too much. The half-cat loved napping outside in a sunny spot.

Fingers ran through Seto's chestnut locks. Yami pressed against the back of Seto's head, needing to be closer to his love. His tail wrapped around one of Seto's legs, trying to keep them tied together.

Seto's tongue swirled around Yami's left nipple. A hand was ran up Yami's chest to his other nipple, tweaking and tugging it until it was firm and red.

Suddenly Seto pulled away and Yami gave a small meow of protest. Cupping Yami's ass with his hands, Seto stood up holding Yami in his arms. The former Pharaoh quickly wrapped his legs around the brunet's waist not wanting to let go.

Seto carried Yami down the hall to his bedroom. They fell together as a mess onto Seto's navy bedspread. Yami barely notice anything else besides Seto's solid body pushing him hard down into the mattress.

Next to them, Yami's tail flickered around before finally settling upon Seto's back. Happily he purred again as Seto's mouth went back to work upon his neck.

**

* * *

**

Morning came far too early for Yami.

Not bothering to open his crimson eyes, Yami snuggled closer to the warm, naked body next to him. He didn't want to get up.

Unfortunately that warm, naked body next to him had another plans. Rolling away from Yami, Seto sat up.

"No," Yami sleepily protested. Reaching out, Yami grasped Seto's hand in his own. "Too early."

"I have work."

"No."

"It's already 10am."

Instead of replying, Yami began purring again knowing from last night it was a weakness of the brunet.

With a sigh, Seto wrapped his arms around Yami's body. "We need to talk later…about last night."

"Sleep."

"I heard you. Go back to sleep and I'll wake you up in a few hours."

Drifting off back to sleep, Yami felt Seto's lips on his forehead before he fell unconscious once again.

**

* * *

**

Two hours later Seto woke him up again, this time for lunch where they had to deal with Mokuba's questions and teasing.

"So what were you guys up to last night? I heard a lot of noises and Niisama actually slept in today! Niisama never does that!"

"Eat your food," Seto calmly replied while Yami madly blushed. Silently Seto made plans to get his room sound proof.

After lunch they had time to be alone to talk.

"Last night…" Seto began before trailing off. For once in his life Seto didn't know what to say.

"Was a mistake right?" Yami deeply sighed as he lowered his head to look at the floor. He really had been hoping that Seto had some feelings for him.

"No." Yami's head snapped up and he looked at Seto with surprise. "I admit we got caught up in a fit of passion, which lead to what it did. But it was not a mistake."

"So what's bothering you then?"

Seto sighed. "We're taking this way too fast. We should slow it down."

"Oh, well I guess that's okay. I admit we did move rather quickly."

"You have three days left until Isis arrives and turns you back normal. I think we should wait until then."

Yami nodded his head. "It would be nice to be normal again before I start thinking about getting into a serious relationship."

With a smile on his face, Seto leaned down and sweetly kissed Yami. "In three days I'll take you on a date you'll never forget," he quietly murmured against Yami's lips.

Yami blushed. He liked that idea.

**

* * *

**

_Darn, stupid thing, _Yami angrily thought as he spun around in a circle trying to catch his tail. He was bored; Seto was at work planning a big business trip coming up, which once again left Yami alone for long hours.

Tired of all the TV shows he was watching, Yami had decided to try and find something to play with. He eventually resorted to chasing his tail.

_Ah ha!_ Triumphantly Yami bit down on the tip of his tail, temporary forgetting that the tail was attached to him.

With a yip of pain, Yami collapsed to the floor laying spread out on his back. He was exhausted from all of running around he had done. Closing his eyes, Yami wanted nothing more then to have a nap.

Quiet chuckling was heard throughout the room causing Yami to snap his eyes open. Sitting up he looked over at the doorway where he found Seto laughing at him.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" he scowled while Seto continued to laugh. Embarrassed, he began pouting.

"Don't be like that Yami." Strolling over to where Yami still sat on the floor, Seto bent over and placed a kiss to the top of Yami's tri-colored head. "I figured you were lonely so I came home early after dropping Mokuba off at the arcade."

"What about the trip you were planning?"

"The trip is still a month a way. There's time."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Two months."

Yami hung his head as Seto walked over to the couch and sat down. He should have figured something like that. No wonder Seto wanted to take things slow.

"Don't be like that Yami. You can come and visit me anytime you want. Although you might have to travel in a pet carrier."

With a smile on his face, Yami stood and marched over to the brunet. Playfully he whacked Seto's shoulder before plopping down next to him.

"Don't hit me. That's abuse."

"You deserved it."

"No I didn't." Grinning, Seto petted Yami's head making sure to rub the area behind his ears causing Yami to purr with content. "I'm going to miss the purrs."

"Weirdo," Yami muttered in between purrs.

"I'm not the one purring."

"I can't help it."

"Uh huh."

The pair continued to cuddle together until the ringing of the phone interrupted them.

"If that is anyone except for Mokuba, they're dead," Seto grumbled as he reached over and picked up the receiver.

"Be nice, it could be Yugi checking up on me," Yami whispered to him. Seto rolled his eyes but nodded his head anyway.

"Hello? Yes, he's here…do you want to speak to him? Alright, I'll pass on the message…Bye."

"Who was that?"

"Isis. She arrived early and is staying with the psychos."

"Well let's go over there then!" Yami cried jumping to his feet only to have Seto wrap his arms around his waist and tug him back down.

"Hang on. She said she wanted time to look over the spells Malik used and will be over tomorrow."

"Oh," Yami said with clear disappointment in his voice.

"Relax. You'll be back to normal before you know it. But before then I want to hear some more purrs."

Pulling Yami onto his lap, Seto began petting his head once again. He also brought his other hand around to play with Yami's tail causing a loud purr to erupt the former Pharaoh's throat.

**

* * *

**

Yami's tail twitched as he stared at the clock on the wall. Isis had called that morning to say she would be over at around 2pm and it was already 1:48pm and still no sign of her.

The former Pharaoh sighed wishing Seto was there with him to keep his nerves down. The brunet had offered to stay but Yami had told him no. He knew that Seto had a lot of work to do and didn't want to be a burden.

The intercom buzzed and Yami knew it was her. Quickly he pressed the button to allow the gates to open to allow Isis access.

"Pharaoh," she said bowing slightly upon the half cat opening the front door. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

"Isis please," Yami began with a small smile upon his face. "I am no longer Pharaoh. You are a friend and should treat me as one."

"I am honored Pharaoh," Isis replied, but a serious look remained upon her face. "I am afraid I bring grave news however."

Yami's heart sank.

"What do you mean?" he cautiously asked her.

"I am very sorry. I have looked through all the books and scrolls that I own, I have read over the spell more times then I can count and yet I still can not find a way to reverse the process."

"But that means…"

"Yes, I'm afraid you're stuck in this form."

Tears welled up in Yami's crimson eyes. "But you were supposed to cure me!"

"I'm sorry, I tried. I really did."

The former Pharaoh sighed and wiped at his tears. He cried a lot in front of his father when he was growing up and didn't want to repeat the process. "I'm sure you did Isis. I know I can't expect you to work miracles."

"If it makes you feel better I've forbidden Malik and Bakura to bother you anymore. They were thrilled when they found out that you'll stuck like a cat."

"I'm not surprised."

"I should get going. The two of them practically destroyed Ryou's apartment while he's been away. I've put them on clean up duty and need to get back to supervise them."

Silently Yami nodded his head. He wanted to be alone.

Isis left and Yami sought out safety in his bedroom. Sitting on the bed he curled up in a small ball. That was where he remained until Seto found him hours later.

"Yami?"

Yami remained quiet.

"Yami, what's wrong?"

Concerned, Seto patted his head, which seemed to finally shake Yami out of his daze. Sitting up he buried his face into the brunet's chest.

"Isis can't fix me," he quietly said while Seto continued patting his head.

"Well, I hope she doesn't _fix_ you because I'm sure you'd like all your parts still intact."

Yami gave a small bitter laugh. "Do you realize or care this means I'll never be normal again? Or are you just happy you get to keep your pet?"

"Normal is boring. And you do make a cute pet."

The tears Yami had been holding back all afternoon finally began falling. Not knowing what else to do, Seto merely held him tighter.


	7. Sunny Days Ahead

**A/N – **Last Chapter.

**

* * *

**

Yami laid flat out on his back on his narrow bed. Three days after Isis had told him it was impossible to change him back, Yugi had arrived home so now the former Pharaoh was back at the game shop.

A week had gone by, and Yami had done little but mope around in his room. His friends had come by daily in attempts to cheer him up but nothing had worked.

Yami hadn't spoken to Seto since the day he left the mansion; Seto's gifts were hidden under his bed so that the others wouldn't find out about them. In addition to the clothes, the brunet had given him a laptop and cell phone; claiming that Yami could still have access to the outside world.

"Other me, please get up," Yugi begged walking into the bedroom without knocking. "You're scaring me with the way you're acting."

"I'm sorry Aibou," came the reply but Yami made no indication of moving; which made Yugi sigh heavily.

"Kaiba-kun called this afternoon. He was wondering why you haven't called him all week."

"I haven't felt like it."

"Honestly, I was surprised; Kaiba-kun seemed genuinely concerned about you. You must have really made an impression on him while you were there. Jounouchi-kun was here when it happened. He was floored that the great and powerful Kaiba would lower himself to actually caring about someone."

"Seto's not that bad!" Yami protested finally sitting up. He glared at his aibou when he saw the grin on Yugi's face.

"I figured that would get you up."

Yami laid back down. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on Other Me, I'm not an idiot. Mokuba has been calling here since you left wondering what you were up to. He always made sure to mention that you were missed around the mansion. Besides, since when have you called Kaiba-kun 'Seto'? Seems to me, something happened while you were there."

"Nothing happened Aibou."

"I _know_ you. Something is bothering you besides the fact you have to remain like this. Don't make me kick you out, forcing you to go back to stay with him."

"Nothing happened."

"Did you kiss him?"

Atemu sat up again. "Aibou!"

"What? I said I knew you. It's plainly obvious you like him."

"I'm not having his conversation Aibou."

"Perhaps I should call Bakura-kun and Malik-kun. Isis-san has returned to Egypt so those two are free to cause chaos again."

Yami sadly sighed and hung his head. "I don't deserve Seto. He should be with someone who can actually go outside."

"So you two are together?"

"…Yes."

"Other me…I'm sure Kaiba-kun doesn't care. Since when has he ever cared about what other people thought about him? Besides, he's brilliant. If anyone can come up with a scientific way to cure you, it'll be him."

"All I want is for Seto to be happy."

Yugi sat down next to Yami and hugged him. "He's happy with _you_. Mokuba told me he's never seen his brother this happy."

"I've been a jerk. I've done nothing but ignore him all week."

"Call him; invite him over after work."

Yami shook his head. "I can't wait that long." Dropping to the floor, Yami dug under his bed. His tail swayed excitedly back and forth.

"What are you doing?" Yugi inquired, watching him pull out a large box. Opening the lid of it, Yami yanked out his jacket and hat and slipped them on. "Wow. You look normal."

"I need to go talk to Seto and apologize."

Yugi smiled. "Don't come back without getting laid."

Yami glared at his aibou before breaking him out in a smile. "Too late for that."

"Ew…I did not need to know that Other Me."

Yami grinned and hurried off; running fast his short legs made it downtown in no time; fortunately the Kame Game Shop was near the downtown business area so Yami didn't have far to go.

Spying the tall Kaiba Corporation headquarters, Yami hurried inside; his footsteps echoed throughout the massive first floor as he headed towards the elevators knowing that Seto office would be on the top floor; the security guards had other plans for him however.

"Excuse me but you must check in at the front desk first," spoke one of the three buff guards that approached him. Absentmindedly Yami tugged his hat further down on his head. "Visitors are only allowed access to certain levels."

"Umm…okay…" Looking towards where the guard was pointing, Yami saw the massive desk in the center of the room.

Again Yami's footsteps echoed across the room as he walked towards the desk to speak with the young man sitting behind it. "Those guards said I had to check in here first."

"Yes," the man promptly replied. "Whom do you have an appointment with?"

"Kaiba Seto."

The man flat out laughed at him and Yami made a mental note to tell Seto to fire him. "Yeah right. Only people pre-approved can visit Seto-sama."

Yami narrowed his eyes at the man. "I am!" he insisted, wishing he had brought his cell phone, which already had all of Seto's numbers programmed into it.

"Fine," the man sighed, appearing as if it was his duty to amuse Yami for the day. "Name?"

"Mutou Yami."

The man checked the computer and paled when he found Yami's name. "My apologies Mutou-sama. You may go right up."

"That's better," Yami huffed before marching back over to the elevators. He gave the guards a glare as he passed; this time they knew better then to stop him.

The door, dinged close behind him and the annoying elevator music began playing; Yami made another mental note to get Seto to change the music in the elevator.

Up the elevator rose, the little butterflies in Yami's stomach began swirling, wondering if he was making the right decision. Seto could be pissed at him for being ignored the entire week.

Before Yami could worry further, the elevator came to a stop and opened towards a spacious empty hallway. Yami walked forward, his feet sinking down into the plush navy carpet. Eventually he reached the end of the hall where a woman sat behind a desk, smiling politely.

"You may go right in Mutou-sama." Apparently Seto had put his name on a list that gave him immediate access to the CEO. "Seto-sama is currently in a meeting in the board room but will be along shortly."

Yami shoved opened the large doors and walked into Seto's large but simple office. Seto's empty desk sat in front of huge windows. Walking over to the windows, Yami stared outside. The Kaiba Corporation building was one of the tallest buildings in Domino allowing Yami to see almost anything; looking down at the street, Yami watched the people with envy as they went about their daily lives.

With a sigh, Yami walked over and plopped down on the black leather couch, which was next to the windows. Bored; Yami began to absentmindedly scratch at the arm of the couch with his claws.

"I knew I should have bought you a scratching post." Yami jumped and yanked his hand away with surprised; he hadn't expected Seto that soon. Looking up, he found Seto standing in the middle of the room wearing a crisp white suit with his arms crossed over his chest. "First my door and now my couch; I should make you pay for those things."

"I'm sorry." It was then he noticed that Seto was smiling at him.

"It's okay," Seto replied. Walking over to the couch, the brunet sat down beside Yami and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize; I've been ignoring you this entire week."

"I assumed you were tired out from the loser dog chasing you. That Jounouchi needs to be kept on a leash."

Yami ignored the insult and hung his head. "I can't be fixed."

"Still trying to get neutered are you?"

Yami punched him in the arm. "I figured you deserved someone else since I can never be normal again but now I'm regretting it."

"I told you normal is boring," Seto scoffed, while pulling Yami closer.

"That's easy for you to say. Me; I 'm doomed to spending my days inside."

"You made it hear and no one noticed you."

"True…"

"So what makes you think you'll have to stay inside?"

"Something could happen; my hat could blow off or something like that!"

"So? Stop caring about what other people think."

Yami looked up at the brunet with a wide-eyed expression on his face; wondering if the CEO was serious. "You really think that is what I should do?"

Seto snorted. "Of course. We both know that only my opinion matters. By the way, you punch like a girl."

Yami couldn't help himself but laugh. Snuggling closer to Seto he began purring contently when he felt long fingers being run through his tri-colored hair. Somehow he knew that things would be okay.

**

* * *

**

Yami lounged on his stomach by the edge of the pool, the tip of his dangled over the side touching the cool water. He was shirtless; only wearing black and red swim shorts with a hole cut in the back of them for his tail. Needless to say, Yami was enjoying his vacation.

Yami's ears twitched hearing footsteps walking towards him but he didn't bother opening his eyes; he was far too tired after Seto kept him up late the night before. Turns out that 'slow' was not a word in the brunet's vocabulary, especially when it came to relationships but Yami sure wasn't complaining.

"Do you plan on doing anything today?"

"Not really."

It was too weeks into the business trip Seto had planed. The brunet, Yami and Mokuba were staying at the penthouse of Seto's hotel at Kaiba Land US. The penthouse included a private swimming pool on the roof, which was where Yami was currently laying.

"Figures I'd land a lazy boyfriend."

"I'm just being a cat Seto." Rolling over onto his back, Yami cracked open an eye and looked up at his lover towering over him. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"I'm waiting for Mokuba; we were testing a new water-coaster ride that was just completed and needed to change after getting soaking wet. We're heading back down in a half an hour."

"Ah so you want to play. What makes you think I'm willing to put out?"

"Is sex all you think about?"

On cue Yami began purring causing Seto's pants to tighten. "Looks like you're the one who only thinks about sex."

"That's not fair Yami."

"So what do you plan on doing about it?"

With a nudge of his foot, Seto pushed Yami into the pool.

"Kaiba!" Yami yelled as his head bobbed to the surface; with his arms Yami latched onto the edge of the pool. "You know I don't like water!"

"You fooled me considering the first time you ended up in my arms was when you fell into my pool. How do I know that just wasn't a ploy?"

"Jerk."

Seto bent down, grabbed Yami's hands and hoisted him up out of the pool. "There; I saved you again," he said holding Yami close. Bending over Seto placed his lips against Yami for a much needed kiss.

"I'm getting you wet," Yami murmured against Seto's lips.

"I don't care." Seto's mouth moved downwards towards Yami's neck where he was still wearing his cat collar. Seto liked the collar on Yami so the former Pharaoh continued to wear it.

"I thought you came back here to change."

"I did but I found something better."

Yami began purring. "Is that so?"

"Niisama! I'm ready to—oops…sorry."

Both Seto and Yami growled as they split apart. Turning around, Seto looked at Mokuba who was standing by the doorway. "Wait by the elevator; I need to change again."

"Okay Niisama," Mokuba replied before quickly running off.

With his younger brother gone, Seto turned back to Yami. "Come with us."

"I don't know…" It was hot out and Yami didn't really feel like dressing up in his outfit. For a while Seto had tried to convince him to go out as is but the ex-Pharaoh wasn't yet comfortable enough to do that.

"Come on, if anyone asks we'll just say you're dressed up as a new Duel Monster; Kaiba Land is the perfect place for you to get comfortable with yourself."

"Promise you'll never leave my side."

"I promise."

Yami smiled and hugged Seto tightly. The duo headed inside to change quickly before meeting up with Mokuba.

"Took you long enough," the younger Kaiba grumbled when he saw both Seto and Yami walking towards him hand in hand. "Are you coming with us Yami?"

"Yeah, Seto convinced me."

Mokuba beamed brightly. "Good."

"Yami's just lucky that I own this hotel and allowed him to stay despite the no pets policy."

Yami's ears were laid flat across his head as he scowled at his lover, who begun laughing at him.

The private elevator stopped at the ground floor and the trio began walking across the lobby where a disturbance was taking place at the front desk.

"What do you mean this hotel doesn't allow pets! I happen to know that another cat is staying at this hotel at this very moment!"

"I told you we should have left her at home."

Seto and Yami exchanged glances. "That can't be them," Yami muttered, looking over at the front desk where a blond and white-haired individual were arguing with the desk clerk; the white haired one was hanging onto a pet carrier with one hand; the cat inside was howling madly, clearly unhappy with the carrier.

"It is," Seto grumbled. "Think we should do anything?"

"We better before Bakura decides to burn the place down."

With a growl, Seto stormed over to the front desk. "What seems to be the problem here?"

"Our problem Priest is that your cat is allowed to stay here but not mine!" The King of Thieves protested.

"Just allow it," Seto told the front desk clerk who quickly nodded her head.

"Hey Kura, look who it is!" Malik happily cried pointing towards Yami.

"Scratchy!"

Yami groaned as everyone began looking over at him. Malik walked over to Yami and raised a hand as if he was going to pet Yami on the head. "Do it and you'll lose fingers."

"Ah I see you only allow Seto to pet you," Malik replied throwing Yami a wink.

"Malik…"

"Hey it's kinda cute! We should get together sometime and discuss our men."

Yami narrowed his eyes at the blond. "What are you two doing here anyway?"

"Vacation," Bakura replied joining Malik's side. By now he had let Killer out of her carrier to quiet her.

"Everyone else got to go on one," Malik added.

"And you just happened to choose here because…"

"Face it Snowball you'd be lost without us."

"It's good to see that you're not moping around inside anymore," Malik said with a bright smile on his face.

"You just want to torment me in public."

"Wow; he actually has a brain!"

"Knock it off Thief before I decide to kick you, your cat and your sex slave out of my hotel," Seto growled shoving them both out of the way so he could grab Yami's hand and lead him away from the two psychos with Mokuba following close behind. Seto didn't care if anyone saw them together; even before they left Japan rumors had started circulating that the CEO and the Game King were together in a relationship.

"Thank you for rescuing me back there."

"What kind of government would allow those two in the country? With any luck they'll be detained on their way back to Japan." Seto shot Yami a look. "How are you holding up anyway?"

"I'm okay…" No one had started laughing when Malik had drawn attention to him in the lobby, which was a good sign. Although he was getting a lot of looks as they walked through the park no one was saying anything. "It feels a little weird being out; having everyone look at me."

"You'll get use to it."

The day wore on as Yami wandered with Seto and Mokuba around the park as they inspected the newly built expansion for Kaiba Land US. Yami had to admit that the new rides were pretty amazing with the speed and loops; one would have thought an ancient spirit wouldn't like high tech modern technology but Yami appeared to be the exception, especially when they passed Bakura puking in a trashcan.

Yami wasn't bothered too much by his appearance. He got a lot of looks and a few quiet murmurs but nothing too serious.

"See things weren't that bad," Seto said later that night as they settled down on the bed in the master bedroom of the penthouse. At the end of the bed, the TV was on an English news channel; Yami really wasn't playing attention since he barely knew the language but then he saw a picture of himself and Seto from that afternoon appear on the display.

"Seto!" he hissed, nudging his brunet lover. "What are they saying?"

"Nothing much, something about the rumors of us being together are finally true."

"What did they say about my…appearance?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie! Tell me what they said!"

"They said nothing."

Yami frowned. "But I'm a cat! Surely that's odd for them."

"Apparently not."

Yami shook his head. "This time period is weird."

"Tell me about it."

"Well they don't find it's weird that I'm a cat for one thing."

"It's just an expression Yami."

"Oh."

Seto wrapped his arms around Yami's body and cuddled close to him. "Are you actually going to sleep tonight instead of roaming around or do I need to wear you out again?"

Yami grinned. "Wear me out."

Complying, Seto rolled on top of Yami and gave him a sloppy kiss. Delightfully, the half cat began purring contently and wrapped his tail around their bodies, laying it on top of Seto's ass.

**

* * *

**

**A/N – **And that's all she wrote. Thank you all for the reviews; I had a blast writing this story. Every go read and review my new fic _Rising Sun._ :p


End file.
